


The calm before the storm

by Lightguardian79



Category: The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Based on a Tumblr Post, Eobard Thawne is Bart grandfather, Family Issues, HYPE, I just have to write the last chapter, Maybe an Happy Ending, Theory inspired from the first trailer of the second half of young justice outsiders, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightguardian79/pseuds/Lightguardian79
Summary: Violet and Tara discovers the existence of the youth center and they want to bring their help. They are guided by Bart Allen but the terror twins and Icicle Jr interrupt them.A lot of things is happening but what and who will won this battle ?Based on a theory a made when the first trailer of the second half of YJ: Outsiders has been released.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back guys and yes it's a new work that I've been working since the end of the first half but school came with a lot of lessons so I stop writting to focus on school.
> 
> But don't worry on this I have already two chapter finished, the next will be the last one and for those who asked himself when the next chapter of Two Worlds will be out: I HAVE START TO WRITTING IT. But my mind is a mess and a lot of ideas came around and it's hard.
> 
> So please be patient and your waiting will be rewarded.
> 
> And yes this is an another fic based on Bart Allen but my boy deserve the entire love of the world, same thing goes for Thor.
> 
> Oh and the chapters are a bit longer than I thought but hope you enjoy it.

Happy Harbor  
19:00

It was a normal day for Forager and Violet, they went to school and discuss of plenty things with Harper Row, their new friend. Now the day was over and they returned to Conner's place with Megan. At their surprise Will, Lian, Artemis, Tara and Dick were here.

"Forager wonders why everyone is here. Does Violet Harper knows the reason ?" asked the bug to his friend  
"I don't know... Maybe we have training tonight..."  
"No, it's not that Violet. Conner and I decide to invite them dinner in celebration of our wedding. It's a little a private party, if you want..."

The apprentice hero nodded and they were really excited plus tomorrow they don't have school so they could enjoy it plenty with their friends. They entered in the house and Lian was the first one to see them.

"Hello, Violet and Forager."

"Hello to you too, Lian Harper." replied Forager

"How was school ?" asked Brion

"Very well, we have study a lot of tuition today and we have learn new things. I am little tired but I think it's because we have work very much." explained Halo "When dinner will be ready ?" she asked

"In forty minutes, you can watch the TV with Lian." said Will and his daughter was happy to heard this news

"Daddy, I love you. Thanks to you, I can watch the news about the place where cousin Bart work." declare Lian at the surprise of her father and aunt. Sure they knew Lian adore Bart and he goes regulary to Detroit but they never thought that the young girl will be interested by the younth center.

"Come on, Violet, Forager hurry up. I don't want to miss it." said Lian already on the sofa, Wolf near to her to catch her if she falls but also interested by the television. 

To not make sad Lian, they hurry up to sit her next to the little girl, Halo took the control and turned on the Tv. They were already on the CBS news and Cat Grant was already to Detroit with her guest and today, for the greatest joy of Lian, it was Bart. As for Forager, he recognize him.

"Forager knows him, he was with Miss Martian when they come to Forager's planet. He is nice and Forager would like to do a run with him."

"Why do you say that, Forager ?" asked Tara

"Can Forager tell it to Tara Markov, Brion Markov and Victor Stone, Miss Martian ?" he asked

"I don't think it's a problem..." answered M'gann looking to Dick for his approval

"It's your team so you do what you want but if it can reassure you, Bart doesn't care about this."

"Of what your friend Bart do not care ?" asked Brion, a little confuse and surprise that everyone talk about this boy they seem to know very well  
"Bart is Kid Flash." revealed with enthusiasm Lian

"EXCUSE ME !?" shouted the fallen prince of Markovia and Wolf growled because he appreciated the young speedster and loved to play with him when he comes here to see how Conner is going, he even help him to fix motorcycles so seeing him at the television makes him happy.  
"That's means silence." joked Conner and everyone draws his attention to the interview

"This is Cat Grant, at Detroit, in front of the younth center, directed by Eduardo Dorado Senior. Today, I'm with one of the volunteer of this center, Bart Allen. But before we start there's one question a little personal I wanted to ask and who's concerning one of our journalists and a person you know very well. How Iris is going with the twins ?"

"She's fine even if sometimes it's hard. You have constantly to watching them, they are literally tornados and if you wanted to know, Cat, being journalist miss her a little." 

"Glad to hear it but now let's get back to the main subject. Since the younth center is open, do you have many visits ?"

"Unfortunately no or at least those who were abducted by this meta-human trafficking. Most of the children are the one who were kidnapps by the Reach which is a similar thing. But I encourage every persons who were abducted to come, they can share things with peoples who has living the same thing as them, we have notice that it's more easy for them to talk with complete strangers than with parents, friends or family." explained Bart

"Without forgets the powers who could be dangerous if they don't learn to control them." replied Cat

"This is another reason why Star L.A.B.S. built this special center. Some of them were controlled, they didn't know what they were doing and these meta humans want to go back to a normal life, so it's important that they know how to control their powers to avoid any incidents in their lives."

"And what about you Bart ? Why have you decide to offer your help ? You must have a reason, right ?" asked the journalist and Bart expression has darkened, making Lian worried

"Bart..." the little girl said softly, holding tightly her Cheshire plushie. To reassure her, Will hugged her from behind  
"Don't worry, he will find a way to avoid the question. Your cousin is smart."  
"Look, he seems he's gonna to answer." said Halo

"Let's just say... I have lived a similar situation than them but you amplified it by twenty..." answered Bart, enigmatically

"I understand... Sorry to have ask a personal question."

"Don't worry, it's all fine."

"Any last message for our viewers ?"

"If you watch this and you know someone who was abducted in this metahumans trafficking then talk them about the younth center. And if you're someone who wants to help those young peoples, don't hesitate to come, we need help and sometimes it's more easier to talk at some persons than others."

"Thank you, Bart for this message and interview. It was Cat Grant, at Detroit, for GBS."

Dick turn out the TV after this and a strange silence filled the room, one than the new heroes didn't understand, even Lian didn't said anything. Tara decide to break it.

"What your friend Bart wanted to mean by a similar situation but amplify by twenty ?"

"It doesn't matter." answered Artemis "M'gann, Does the dinner is ready ?"

"Yes..." replied the martian, reluctantly but understanding that Artemis wanted to avoid this, because they all know what Bart means and there's no need to worry the new heroes with something who will never happen.

"Can I set the table or help to set it ?" asked Lian

"Forager would like to help too." said the bug 

"Course you can." answered Conner and Lian made a little jump then she followed Superboy, herself followed by Wolf and it didn't escape to Dick.  
"It's now you decide to move !?" exclaimed Grayson but Wolf didn't look at him and he took the girl on his back to permit her to set the table. 

Forager too was helping even if he didn't understand why the humans ate with those objects. For him, it was more simple to eat with his hands but he didn't reproach it, everyone got his own culture and habits. Tara explained him there was a special way to place the utensils so he try to respect it and sometimes he forgot this but the princess smiles at him, not yelling at him, just smiling and this time it was the case. 

During the dinner everyone talked except Violet, she was just eating and listening, even Brion didn't notice it, happy to discuss with his sister he just retrieved after her kidnapping. Lian notice that something was wrong with Halo however she didn't say anything to not embarass her so she give a little elbowed to her aunt Artemis and the archer looked at her niece who waved at her to look in the direction of Halo. Artemis nodded to Lian, Dick has followed the action of Will's daughter and he understood that Artemis will handle better the situation than him but he has an idea at what Violet thought at this instant now that she knew the existence of a place where children were abducted and go there to do therapy.

 

When Brion announce he will go to sleep he asked to Violet if she wanted to do the same thing

"I want to stay awake for a moment, I would like to talk a little with M'gann and Artemis."

"Is something wrong ?" asked Geoforce, caring about Halo

"No, not all... It's just..."

"It's just a conversation between girls. Us too we share thinks between us only." replied the martian

"I understand, sorry to have be a little... offensive."

"I will stay with her, brother. Me too, there's things I want to talk but it's only between girls." said Tara with a smile.

Brion nodded and he headed to the bioship with Forager and Victor by his side. Wolf watch them from the window and when he was sure than the girls were alone, he returned to M'gann feets and sat down near to her.

"So what you wanted to talk ?" asked Artemis then Tara and Violet looked to each other and nodded  
"It is about this younth center. We would like to give our support and maybe explain what we've been through." explained Tara

"Of course we will tell it to Brion, Forager and Victor but we would like to go by ourselves with others heroes, to know them better if we have to work with them in the future and to help peoples. But he has to be someone you know you can trust and that he isn't gonna to force us to reveal all the horror we have seen." added Violet

"We know the perfect person, right Artemis ?" said Will with a sleeping Lian in his arms

"Yes but why Lian isn't to bed ?"

"She wanted to say goodnight to her aunt." he answered

"You know the perfect person for this task ? When we could meet him ?" asked Tara

"You can already consider that you see him today." replied Conner

"We have see him ? Really ?"

"The boy to the television..." muttered Halo and the elders heroes nodded

"And you could meet him properly tomorrow." answered Artemis

"I can not believe it, we will meet Kid Flash tomorrow... For real, I have to tell it to brother, now." exclaimed the princess, excited by this news and she leave the house.

Everyone sighed to Tara's energy then they heard Brion shouted, surprise by the news. Halo wait for the silence before to ask something.

"How do you know him very well ? I mean... You know all plenty of heroes but you know him like he lived wih you."

"Bart is a good friend of Dick's brother, he is Lian's cousin and... and...." Artemis couldn't finish his sentence, tears fall on her face and she hide it with one of her hand, M'gann hugged her.

"He's Wally's cousin too." finished Conner and the young woman nodded understanding, Nightwing told her about the previous Kid Flash and she's the only one to know this information because she felt Artemis sadness, that she missed someone and when she asked Dick talk to her in private.

"I call him, tonight he has a family dinner with the Garricks and Wally parents in Iris house." declare Artemis and everyone left the room, heading to the bed.

 

****

 

Central City  
20:00

After the interview for GBS, Bart went home, the house he has been invite to stay when he arrived in the past, the house of Jay and Joan Garricks. He knows that tonight he was a family dinner like the West-Allen and the Garricks love to do and sometimes the team joined the party but for this once no one else, just a dinner with family.

Of course, he used first the Zeta-tube to head back to Central then he took a bus, no super speed because of the secret identity thing, only the Rogues knew who was the member of the Flash family (Barry still doesn't know how they got their names but Bart has a little theory) and he finished the way by walking. Once to the door, he opened it and step inside, announcing his arrival.

"I'm ba-"

"THE KIDDO !" exclaimed many voices and Bart was tackled on the ground by some of the Rogues. The tornado toddlers laughed at the scene

"I thought it was only a family dinner..." muttered the young speedster

"Well, it was until they learned you're gonna to be interviewed and they decided to come here to watch it with us and..." explained Barry

"Scarlet, I think your sidekick get it." interrupted Cold, smiling to the action of his fellows Rogues

"Yeah and I will die if they don't get off my chest." replied Bart with no air

"You heard the kid, guys..." said Lisa

"But..." protested Axel, Lisa glared at him and they understood they should do what she said if they don't want to feel the mode so they get up and Bart could take deep breath.

Mardon helped Kid Flash to stand up and when the future boy grabbed Weather Wizard's hand some little sparkles of lightning appears, causing the admiration of Donny and Dawn and they wanted to approach but Iris and Jay took one of them in their arms. They poutted and for distract them, Trickster made a huge chewing gum bubble until it exploded and he had chewing gum around his face and the twins laughed, as for Owen he facepalmed.

"If you want to eat, it's now or everything will finish in my stomach." declared Joan, accompagning Mary.

"You heard the lady..." said Mirror Master but before they could went outside because the weather was great and they decided to eat there, someone ringing to the door.

"I'm gonna to open." said Barry and when he opened it, he didn't see this coming "Captain Singh with.... Hartley Rathaway !?" he exclaimed enough loudly that the others could hear him.

"Are we late, Allen ?" asked Singh  
"Late ? For what ?" he asked  
"For the dinner, Barry and before you asked, I told David that the Rogues will be here too but he doesn't mind. He just want to have a good time" answered Pied Piper  
"Come in, then. We were about to sit at table." announce Iris. 

Barry let them enter, his eyes wide open, still in a state of confusion until he saw Bart, Owen and Axel smirking. "Oh you didn't..."  
"Yep, they did it, Bare." answered Mick Rory then the three boys joined the kitchen to know if they can help.

Dinner was good and the atmosphere was joyful, puns and variant discussion were made, the twins didn't use their speed but they were jealous of the other but the weirdest moment was when Dawn wanted to sit on Lisa legs which she accept and Donny, jealous, went to Mark and do the same thing. Weather Wizard accept but everyone could sense he was tense.

"Mardon, you're okay ?" asked Singh  
"Yeah, just not use to take care of a toddler..." he answered and no one say something, he was more uncomfortable then a white flash appears, surprising them. It was Axel with his phone and he took a picture of Mardon with Don  
"Couldn't resist..." he said

"Not surprising though..." comment Hartley "It's not everyday you see a Rogue holding a baby in his arms. Maybe because we are robbers."  
"Ey, what do you mean by that ? We can't be good parents ?" reacted Mardon  
"Want to prove you can be good with children, Mark ?" challenged Cold  
"Prepare you to lose, Snart !" and he get up, running inside the house then his head appear for asking something "Where's the pyjama of the kiddo ?"  
"Good idea, Mardon and I'm with you on this, time to prove we can take care of children." announce Lisa "Where's the bag, Miss Allen ?" she asked to Iris  
"Near to the door but I'm coming with you, I will be the judge. And please Lisa call me by my name." answered Iris who's starting to have fun and the little group left. Barry approached Bart and they talked silently

"Do you know why Weather Wizard was acting strangely with Don ? It's like he remembered something, a bad memory... Or a good one"  
"I know the reason but I can't tell you for two reasons: Mardon doesn't want that people know this and will be a spoiler." explained the teenage and Barry nodded slowly but it didn't escape to Owen. 

What the Rogues and the Flash didn't know is that Bart and him came both from the same future and that they are half brother, they both judge it was better to hide this relation even if the flash family seem to be nice with Bart and they probably won't mind it. Bart get up and Singh didn't understand why.

"Where are you going ?"  
"Everyone has finish the meat so I will prepare the dessert while the two babysitters will have problems with Donny and Dawn."

"No, no, no, Bart... Let me take care of this, you've had a rude day by helping those young metahuman then you had this interview with Cat Grant and it took you probably hours to face her questions." intervened Joan

"Then let me help you." insisted Bart  
"You have done so many things for us, my dear. Me and Jay see you as our own child, you don't know how much we were happy to have you so let me give you a part of the joy we receive from you, Bart."

"You will not win this one, son. Joan can be really persistant when she wants." explained Jay and in front of Joan's honesty, the speedster hugged her and he sat in his chair, raising his arms in the arms as a sign of abandonment, making the lady smile.

"However Bart has right, someone should help you and I'm volunteer for this because I heard that your cakes were ones of the most delicious in the world." intervened Hartley and Joan accepted his offer.

Owen ruffled Bart's hair, proud of him but that he won't admit it and Bart decide to let him do this, the adults thought it was because they went along but Bart knew that Owen missed the time, even if it was in the moded future, where he could cuddle and act like a true big bro for Bart. But the moment was over when they heard the phone ringing, Mary get up and picked up the phone.

"Garricks house. Oh, Artemis, it's you. Bart ? Yes, he is here, you want to talk to him ? Okay, wait a second, I call him." she answered but Bart was already here when she wanted to call him. She let him took the phone and discuss with Tigress.

"Hello Artemis, so what is important that you have to call me while the regular family dinner... If we can properly call it a family dinner." said Bart

"You remember that Dick has formed a little group with the mission to find and liberate all the metahumans abducted ? Two of them has joined the group but tonight was the first time they heard about the younth center when Cat Grant interrogated you about it."

"Let me guess... They want to help other metahumans to forget those awful memories and start a new life with a absolute control of their powers ?" he asked

"It's one of the reason but Tara was force to battle other metahumans." revealed Tigress and Bart didn't answer, worrying Artemis "Are you okay ?"

"Tomorrow, in the early morning hours, I will be there and meet them." answered Bart with a low and ravaged voice that only Artemis can hear.  
"Understood, Bart. Good night."  
"Good night, Arty." and he hung up the phone

"Sweetheart ?" asked Iris, Mark and Lisa behind her, their hairs a true mess and holding the twins in their arms, looking to each other and trying to understand the situation.

"It's all fine, Artemis just wanted to know if I could come tomorrow morning for something and I said yes." answered Bart, smiling then he noticed the two Rogues "I thought you will never able to do it." he teased

"Yeah, me too but can't wait to see my brother face...." Lisa replied "Did you just said we were incompent !?" she exclaimed and Bart's answer was a wink then he noticed that Mardon wasn't to Lisa's side

"No way, just no fucking way !" Cold shouted  
"Language !" recalled David  
"But it's the truth Snart so from now on you have to take care of the chores for 9 months and only you." smirked Mardon  
"Mark, I freaking adore you." replied Trickster  
"No because I don't see if Lisa has made a good job with the little girl." denied Leonard  
"Oh, Lenny you can already buy all you need to do the chores..." admitted Glider and Cold jaw dropped when he saw Dawn and Don in their pyjamas and perfectly clean.

Mick was smiling, Barry looked at the scene with incredibelous eyes, Axel was recording the scene for the fun, Evan took a photo, David rolled his eyes, Jay sighed, the two babysitters high fived and Owen do is best to not laugh by cover his mouth with his fist while Bart shooked his head What a bunch of loosers. He thought after this Hartley and Joan bring the big cake to the table and the Rogues have to admit that Hartley, with the help of Joan, was a good baker.

Once dinner was over, Hartley and Singh were the first one to left and thirty minutes later Mary, Rudy, Barry and Iris left with sleepy twins. But the Rogues wanted to stay in the Garricks house for the night so Jay propose to the adults to sleep in his garage, Axel on the sofa and Owen in Bart's room and everyone ween to sleep except the two brothers.

"What bother's you ?" asked Boomer  
"Artemis call, she said that some metahumans were force to battle..." answered Bart

"And he recalled you some bad memories..." understood Owen and the speedster nodded until he felt a pain coming from his left shoulder and he grabbed it violently, clenching his teeth. "Let me look to it."  
"No, don't worry, it's all crash..." replied Bart with a small smile  
"Bart, it's my job to keep you safe, I promise it to mom so if there's something wrong, I have to help you as your older brother."  
"...Fine" he sighed and Bart removed his shirt, Owen could see the little scars in Bart's back but there's one on his left shoulder a big one and she wasn't like the others.

Despite Bart's super healing, this scar didn't want to disappear while those on his back will disappear with time but slowly and this serious injury on his left shoulder shined sometimes and will cause him pain. Owen wanted to touch it but Bart saw him and back off on his bed, scared like he had seen a ghost.

"Bart, calm down, I don't want to hurt you."  
"You're lying, that's why you always said but each time it's worst."  
"Don't tell me.... That this scar, when she's hurting you, make you believe that you are in the future with... them." assumed Owen  
"What are you talking about ?" asked Bart, confuse and still in his hallucination then the older hugged him surprisingly. 

Bart calmed down because he knew the Reach doesn't know what is a hug and he returned the hug. When he felt Bart's arm around him, Owen hold him tightly "Go to sleep, bro, you need it."  
"You won't leave me ?" Bart asked  
"No, I promise and if it can reassure you...." Owen took off his blue jacket and place it on Bart, the younger squeeze it and fall asleep, his head resting on his brother chest, Owen doing the same thing a few minutes later but laying on the bed.

When the boys fell asleep, a man enter in the house and went to Bart's room by vibrating, he looked to them and sat at the edge of the bed. He passed his hand on Bart's scar, the younger groaned of pain.

"If our kind really matter for you, you need to free your rage, your taste and thirsty of blood, Bart, It's the only way to protect all the metahumans. The key is in your past...." he said at low voice while he pass one of his hand in Bart's hair then he kissed Bart's forehead before to leave in a trail of red lightning.

 

****

 

The next day, Happy Harbor  
7:00

Conner was already awake so he started to fix motos until the Zeta-tube announce Bart and unexpected guest.

KID FLASH, B 0-23,   
AXEL WALKER G 1  
OWEN MERCER G 2  
LISA SNART G 3

"Why some Rogues would come here ?" he asked to himself. Wolf has heard Bart's name so he ran to the speedster and before he could react the animal tackled him, rest to him and growled to the three Rogues in their civilians clothes.

"Wow... It's a wolf ? What did he eat to be huge like this ?" asked Axel  
"I don't think it's what he ate but more what kind of experience was made on him."  
"Like Grodd ?"  
" If you want...." answered Bart "Conner, do something !" he exclaimed  
"Wolf, I know you love our speedster but don't you think it will be better to play with him if he was standing ?" The beast look to Superboy then to Kid Flash and he went to the garage door for letting some space to Bart.

The two Rogues helped the younger to get up "Seems the ground love you." joked Trickster and Lisa checked if he was okay before she place a little kiss on the speedster cheek at the surprise of everyone even Bart blushed slightly at ths. Conner intervened before the situation become more awkward.

"I know you probably have breakfast but not everyone is awake and it would be nice to have some company and that you can help me with it and share it with us." he suggested  
"You know I can't said no to food." replied Bart with a smile  
"Same here." said Axel  
"Once I bought two large pizzas from Coast City because they are so good and he ate them within one hour." whispered Owen to Superboy  
"What ! But only a speedster can do that !" exclaimed the clone  
"Axel can be really hungry." replied Glider "By the way I know how to cook and when I leave you will regret my good breakfast." she said  
"Well, I hope you're in a good mood because we are all hungry people in this house."  
"Challenge accepted."

Once in the kitchen, Lisa start to work she prepare bacon, eggs, many toasts, place the jam and the honey on the table, with his superspeed Bart set the table. No one smelled the different fragrance coming from the kitchen excepted Lian. She was awake because she thought she heard the Zeta-tube however she waited patiently. But someone was cooking so she get up and went to the kitchen in her pyjama, holding her plushie tightly.

"Hello ?" she asked with her small voice  
"You can come in, kitty." answered Conner's voice  
"I'm not a kitty." she poutted  
"Even if it's me who call you like this, Lian ? I thought I was your favourite cousin !?" replied Bart, pretending to be offended  
"Bart !" exclaimed the little girl and she ran to Bart and the speedster took her in his arms

"How are you going ?" he asked  
"Better but I'm hungry." answered Will's daughter

"That's my line !" said Axel and Owen give him a little hit in the head. Lian look at them, a little confuse by the presence of strangers for her but if her cousin and Superboy let them alone then she has nohing to be worried about even though she has see them before.

"Aren't you with The Rogues ?" she asked innocently  
"How did you guess it ?" asked Owen, surprise  
"I saw you in the news of Central City, you're the funny robbers that Barry appreciate despite you are annoying." she answered innocently and the two Rogues didn't know what to answer. Forunately for them, Lisa come in the saloon and pose another set of toasts and vegetables just in case that some of them are vegetarians.

"Her too she's with the funny guys but she's nice, beautiful and I love her way to fight." complimented Lian  
"And who is this sweet, charming baby girl who has just said nice thing on me ?" asked Lisa, smiling  
"I'm Lian Nguyen-Harper, daugter of Will Harper and Jade Nguyen, I'm also Bart's cousin." she answered

"Can you be more silent, please ?" asked Will in a sleepy voice and heading in the kitchen to take a coffee until he realize who was in the kitchen "What the hell three Rogues are doing here ?" he shouted  
"Don't worry, they are with me." assured Bart  
"So that's why you meaning when you said you can't call it a family dinner, yesterday." said Artemis to Bart and the speedster nodded then he give Lian to her father and te little girl didn't reply or anything.  
"So breakfast is ready ?" asked M'gann and Lisa show the table plenty of food. 

Axel was the first one following by the rest of the group, as for Owen he was confused, he turned his head to Bart, pointing to Lian, his eyes in disbelief.

"Did she... I mean... Is she the same ?"  
"Yes or I think since well... you know. But yeah it's her." replied Bart  
"The situation is so ironic. Can't believe you take good care of her." then they joined the others.

A few minutes after they started breakfast made by Lisa, Tara and Violet were get up and went in the kitchen, surprise to see more people but when the princess of Markovia saw Bart she let a scream of joy escape her mouth and went towards the bioship to reveal the news.

"Prepare yourself for troubles." informed Dick to Bart  
"Then if I have to die because of them, I should make sure I ate properly." joked Bart  
"Stop being dramatic, Bart, it doesn't suit you." remarked Owen  
"Really ? Yet I think he would make a good actor for theaters." assumed Lisa  
"Thank you, finally someone who notice my talent. Now I understood why Lenny loves you so much, Glider."  
"Yeah she's likes a goddess for us." continued Trickster  
"Don't exagerate the things, Axel."  
"So you're sort of the mom." said Conner  
"I never seen things like this but now that you said it, supey, I think you're right since the Rogues are like a family." answered Lisa  
"If you're the mom then Cold could be the dad even if he is your brother." finished Will and everyone laughed loudly until Brion open the door violently.

"Where is Kid Flash ?"   
"Whoa hermano, you know you're not obligate to shout people name and I'm here like I promise so no need to worry that I disappear."  
"Thank god." muttered the prince and Forager walked towards Bart in his alien form and shake his hands

"Forager is happy to see again Kid Flash or should I say Bart Allen since he isn't with his oufit. Forager wanted to thank Bart Allen because he helped Forager to stop his brothers and Forager was also impressed by the speed of Kid Flash."  
"It was nothing and for the speed, it wasn't my top speed." replied Bart  
"Really ? Forager would like to see it himself during a race when Bart Allen will have time."  
"Sure." answered Bart with a smile "So which one of you is Tara ?" he asked

"Why do you want to see her ?" asked Brion on a protective way.  
"Calm down brother, it's me who wanted to see him, I asked to Artemis yesterday if she can contact him because of this youth center."  
"Oh, I undestand. I'm sorry, I am litle tensed since we found my sister who was abducted. I prefer to re start everything, I am Brion Makov and this is my little sister, Tara Markov. It's a pleasure to meet you, Bart." explained Brion by shooking Bart's hand

"Pleasure is all mine." replied the speedster  
"Did you said Markov !?" shouted suddenly the Rogues  
"Yes." answered Artemis  
"I can't believe it, we are in the same house with two members of the royal family of Markovia." said Axel, excited

"Ex-members because of our metagenes."  
"And Markovia refuse to have heroes, vigilante or metahumans in his country." finished Owen "So you're stuck here and learning how to control your metagenes with he help of heroes and eventually ended up as heroes in the Justice League or with Bart's team." he deduced

"But it isn't the main point." said Halo, floating in the air with her yellow aura  
"Violet, what did we said about powers ?" reminded Dick  
"Oh sorry. It's a little complicate and new for me."  
"Violet has the power to resurrect when she dies and she did it more than once." explained M'gann  
"And you aren't traumatize by all those death ?" asked Bart, frowning his eyebrows   
"No and I will not hesitate to do it again to protect my hive."  
"Hive ?" asked Lisa  
"It's how Forager called his home with his family on New Genesis but since Forager was exiled from his home, Forager decide that Brion Markov, Tara Markov, Violet Harper will be his new hive." explained Forager "Does Bart Allen and his three friends would like to be part of Forager hive when Forager isn't disguise as Fred Bugg ?" asked the alien

The little group looked at each other because three of them were criminals, certainly robbers but still criminals. And they didn't want to hurt the nice bug with this information which prevented them from making a decision but they did make one anyway.

"Sure but is there a ritual or something to be accept in the hive ?" asked Trickster  
"Yes but it isn't something dangerous."  
"And what is it ?" asked Owen and he got the answer by the "ritual", he was being pushed in a huge hug with Lisa, Axel and Bart tightly with the four arms of the alien who wrapped them.  
"Owen, I think you got the answer." replied Bart  
"Can Forager know the names of the girl with long blonde hair, the boy with short blond hair who are in the air and the boy with short orange hair ?" asked Forager  
"I'm Lisa Snart, the one with yellow and blue scratches on his T-shirt is Axel Walker and the one with blue is Owen Mercer."  
"And of course, Bart Allen that Forager met at New Genesis." finished Forager

"Now that the presentation are properly made, I think I can explain you what you need to know before to visit the youth center." explained the speedster   
"Visit the youth center ?" asked at the same time Tara and Halo curiously  
"That's why we are here, we wanted to visit the structure and maybe sometimes give some help when we will have time." admitted Axel  
"Curious ?" asked Dick  
"Mostly but even if we fight the Flash, we have some respect with each other, that's why we never cross the line like you dear Batman will said it and since that Hartley date David Singh and that one of the member of the Flash Family is a sweetheart, we decide to forge bonds with scarlet and his sidekick." explained Lisa   
"So we're gonna to follow you all the day." finished Boomerang

"Here how the day will be organize: For all the morning I will explain everything we do in the center and the afternoon visit the construction and meet the other volunteer and saw one session and maybe doing one if we have time." explained Bart  
"You mean if Jay and Joan don't call you." teased Owen  
"Shut up." replied Bart but smiling  
"Can I assist to your explication, Bart ?" asked Lian  
"Sure, there's no problem."  
"Wolf too will want to look or listen it." joked Conner but at his surprise it's exactly what he do by lying on the ground near to the sofa. 

The group of teenagers went in the saloon leaving the adults alone and they waited that Bart started before to talk about something.

"Have you seen how Bart and Owen interact ?" noticed Dick  
"It's like they know each other for a while... I mean it's been two years that Bart is in the past but it feels like they know from a long time ago." assumed M'gann  
"There's more. Thanks to my super ears I could hear what they said about Lian." intervened  
"Really !?" said Will, surprised  
"Owen was surprise to know the name of your daughter and Bart's answer means he knows Lian in the future." explained Conner  
"You don't think that..." started Artemis  
"Owen came from the same future than Bart." finished Dick and they all agreed with it even if everything wasn't clear like how they met, in what kind of condition but maybe they can get all the answers from Owen since Bart made "no spoilers" is rule number one.

 

A few hours later, after they eat, the two girls prepare themselves to go to the youth center, as for Brion and Forager they decided to stay at Happy Harbor for others reason.

"Forager would like to do is lessons and learn more about humans culture with the help of Nightwing and Miss Martian."  
"And you Brion ?"  
"I would like to train and to control my powers and my emotion, I'm still... Unstable."  
"Don't worry for that, they are used, right guys?" exclaimed Bart  
"It's sure when you're part of the team and you worked with a hero named Impulse, you get used and fast." replied Artemis and the speedster rolled his eyes

"By the way, Bart, I would like to thank you, my brother or I never has the chance to do it."  
"Thank me ? For what ?"  
"It was just after that Luthor declare that the heroes can't intervene of their own will, you saved our mother in Markovia during a earthquake, a violent one." At the mention of this, Artemis and Bart were plunge in their memory.

 

Flashback

"So that's what are the heroes of the past has became !? How the mightiest had fallen !" shouted Bart, angry against the League and locked in a prison where his powers was ineffective  
"Please Kid Flash, understand our position." said calmly Kaldur'ahm  
"There's nothing to understand, you're just cowards, afraid of Luthor, it's not what we tell me about all of you."  
"What do you mean ?" asked Flash

"In the future, despite you were all dead, you were still living in the heart of people and we told me many stories about how you save the Earth more than once and no one was controlling or restringing you, you followed what you heart said when people were in danger. And now you're telling me that one person who has many influence in politics have an absolute control on the League." Bart explained and tears was falling on his cheeks. "I'm starting to regret my time traveling the past and to have save the Earth from the Reach" he muttered with a broken voice who shows that his trust towards the League is broken.

"Bart, don't say that." said softly Flash  
"Is it the scarlet speedster or my grandpa Barry Allen who's talking to me ?"  
"I'm the sa-."  
"No you aren't the same, Barry Allen is a CSI, he is married to Iris West and he has twins, Flash is a superhero who became one of the puppies of Lex Luthor, member of the Light. I wonder if the Justice League has became obsolete and that if it's not better to disband it."

When the teenage said his lasts words, the League members looked at him, incredulous, only Batman thought about it.

"Bart, you're not thinking that seriously !?" said Canary  
"If I was joking, I will be somewhere else and not in this prison for attempting to warn the markovians about the earthquake." he replied without looking at them  
"I think we have enough. As for you young man, we are letting you thinking about what you said and you will understand you got wrong." declare Diana before to securise completely the prison and let the large door close it and that they aren't able to see the teenage boy.

They joined the circular room of the Watchtower where the team was assemble because the League asked them to come.  
"Where's Kid Flash ?" asked Blue Beetle  
"In one of the prison of Watchtower." The team was completely surprise.  
"For what reason ?" He asked  
"For insurbodination. You all know the new protocole about our actions on Earth made by Lex Luthor ?" asked Wonder Woman and they nodded however Spoiler guessed the right thing  
"I suppose that you discovered that a huge event will happen and innocent life will be in danger and Kid Flash was ready no matter the rules but you weren't agreed so you knocked him out and he wake up in a cell who neutralize his powers."  
"Correct, we are waiting now the authorization to intervene and if we can do it, it will be without Kid Flash."  
"How many hours remain before the earthquake ?" asked M'gann   
"Three hours." answered Green Arrow  
"And if they didn't make it ?" asked suddenly Robin and everyone turned to him "And if the politicians didn't make a decision during the countdown ? How many lives will be lost because you didn't let Bart doing the right thing ?"  
"Luthor is not an idiot if he wants to stay in the good grace of the people he has to let us doing our job." answered Superman  
"You forgot a important thing." declare Cassie  
"And what is it ?" asked the man of steel  
"Bart came from the future, he knows what happen and one of you didn't thought that there's a chance this earthquake killed a heavy part of the population of Markovia." explained Tigress.  
"Why he didn't tell us ?" asked Canary  
"Because he trusted you, he trusted you because he thought when the earthquake will happen, you will let him go or better you will helped him but none of you has done this." answered Jaime  
"Even if it's the case, the protocole is the protocole but if you want to disobeyed then I will be force to bring you in prisons, am I clear ?" annouced Wonder Woman and no one said something. "Good, if you're looking for us, we will be in the meeting room, awaiting for an answer." And the JL left the room. Jaime noticed that Barry was conflicted between his duty and his family, Kaldur stayed with them.

"Is there anything you can do ?" asked Superboy  
"I'm afraid that my hands are tied, I'm sorry. All of the members were agreed."  
"Even Barry !?" exclaimed M'gann  
"All of this is bullshit, he locked his own grandson who saved his life since day one and who just wanted to do the right thing despite all the horror he have seen in the future." shouted Cass  
"I wouldn't said it better." affirmed Arrowette  
"But the rules are the rules." said Virgil  
"Did you just really said that, hermano ? Mind I remind you that you have not follow Star L.A.B.S. rules ?" recalled Blue Beetle  
"Besides there's a difference between rules and heart, he was just following his heart." added Traci.  
"And the ghost of his past." finished Artemis.

Tim has enough to listen them, he just wanted to see his friend so he get up and went to the prison without to be notice it except by Cassandra and Stephanie. He passed by the kitchen, tooking proteines bars and a first aid kit for Bart because Tim has seen one aspects of Bart's complicate personnality and he knows how much the speedster hurt himself or beat the bad guy when he is furious. The boy wonder hoped to never see it again but his detective sens tell him he would see it again.

When the heroes left him, Bart sat down and do meditation even if he wasn't a fan of it, he has to do it in order to stay the master of his emotion and control the great power inside him, it's his mentor Max Mercury who taught him this. However it was difficult for him to stay focus because of his anger the worst emotion for him because it was this one at the origin of the power he can't control. Despite his efforts he loose the control and punched the wall.

During two hours he did that, his knuckles were bleeding but he didn't care even when he heard a click coming from the compartment of the door, only connection between him and the rest of the place, didn't stopped him. However he slowed when he heard one or two persons crying coming from the other side of the door. When he realized that someone was really crying, he stopped and approached the door, it was a girl who was crying and he recognized her.

"Artemis..." he whispered but he didn't know who was with her "Arty, who is with you ?" he asked  
"It's me, Bart." said Tim voice.  
"Bart, you're okay ? Did you took the first aid kit ?" she asked  
"It's that is in the compartmen ? Then no, I didn't take it..." Bart answered "Wait, Arty how do you know I will be hurt ? Rob, you didn't..."  
"She discovered it by herself, she wanted to see how you're going before to talk to you so she activate the cameras and she saw you punching the wall. It's when I arrive here that she started crying and I comforted her." explained Robin and Kid Flash sighed in relief and finally took the kit and the proteines bars.  
"You know I can't use my speed but thanks..."  
"No problem, Bart." Bart stayed silent while he used the kit on his knuckles and he removed the tip of his suit who had a zip and used the medical thing on his shoulder with the scar but when he done it, it hurts him more but he didn't let his two teammates know it.

"Guys we've got a problem." announce Virgil, followed by the rest of the team.  
"What kind of problem ?" asked Robin, concern  
"Blue and his scarab discovered that the earthquake will happen sooner." revealed Cassie  
"What ?"  
"Did you told it to the League ?" asked Kid Flash  
"Yes but they want to wait Luthor order." answered Arrowette  
"... God damnit !" Kid Flash exclaimed and he punched the door  
"Whoa... I know one person who is rarely pissed off but who's tired by the wrong decision of the League." commented Cass  
"Orphan has right Jaime Reyes, the Kid Flash is angry and he has several injure in the bones of his arms. Tactic requested: Let the Kid Flash get out in purpose to let his powers healed those injuries." admitted Khaji Da  
"You right, Cassandra we made a wrong decision." announced a feminin voice and it was Black Canary and she was with Zatanna. "Kaldur, do what you have to do." she declared  
"No let me do it !" exclaimed Tigress  
"Do what ?" asked Bart, confused.

Aquaman turned his head to Dinah and she looked to Artemis to nod. Artemis approached the controler of the prison to open it. Bart heard the mechanism of the door to activate and he stepped back to let the door open. When he was outside he felt his speed and his healing factor came back but as the same time, the pain in his shoulder became more vivid however he resisted to the urge to hold it. As for his arms, he knows they weren't healed probably all his abilities hasn't came back yet and his powers were trying to stop the pain in his shoulders.

"Laeh eht sdnuow fo diK hsalf." declare Zatanna and Bart could feel his bones being fix.  
"How do..."  
"I place a spell on the prison who will permit me to watching you the demand of Dinah while the others talked about what sanction to apply." explained Zee  
"I was doubting but imprison you wasn't the best solution, you had your reason to act like you do." said Dinah  
"So what now ?" Bart asked  
"Go do your job, go save them and give them hope." replied Dinah with a smile and Bart nodded and smiled at her before to be gone.

 

When Bart arrived to Markovia he headed to the capital because it's there that the most damage will be done. He evacuated the population in twenty seconds, now he has to take care of the royal family. At the palace, the king were with his two sons outside, Gregor and Brion but he couldn't see the queen and their daughter.

 

"Where are they ?" he asked to the king  
"Still inside, Kid Flash. Please...."  
"Father, look mother and sister are soon here." shouted Gregor and the king looked to see his daughter running who reached theoutside and behind her, the queen still inside. They thought they will be reunite but the ceiling was falling on her  
"MOTHER !"

Kid Flash didn't stay at the side of the king, he run, took the queen and bring her out of danger. The royal family thought they loose her but they felt a gust of wind coming from behind them, they turned to see the queen, alive, in the arms of Kid Flash. Once on the ground, they hugged each other, crying but when they wanted to talk to the speedster, he was already gone.

"Does Kid Flash really save you, mother ?" asked Tara  
"Yes Tara but not only me, innocent lives too." answered the queen  
"But he was alone, thats mean he did not have the autorisation to intervene." replied Brion  
"Maybe you're right but if he wait for this, how many people could have die ?" inquired Gregor  
"Many, my sons and I think it is time to start the discussion about those regulations made by Lex Luthor who just put people more in danger."  
"Do you think we will see Kid Flash, again ?" asked Tara and the king nodded

 

Once Markovia's royal family safe Bart went to Star City, not the Watchtower because he know how Diana will be angry and if there's one thing he learned it's to never piss off an amazon. So he need to stay low a while at least until the things goes better, he knows he can count on his friends, Zee and Canary support.

And when he think to stay low it's not with Jay and Joan cause he know it will be the first place, no he need to stay with someone who made justice but on another way besides he owe one to Tigress so he will pay his debts on a special way. He knocked to the door of the house he went, in his civvies. Someone open it and wasn't surprise to se him.

"Bart, Artemis told me everything, you can stay but you have to sleep on the couch."  
"Thanks, Will and the couch isn't a problem." replied Bart to the bowhunter  
"Arty will be here soon, wants something to eat ?"  
"Yeah, running all this way from Markovia makes me hungry."  
"Definitely a speedster." sighed Will "Here a pizza. So how it was to save an entire population from destruction ?"  
"Weird since I was alone but I'm used to be so not a big deal." he answered before his phone vibrate, a message from Cass.

Don't know where are you but if you got a Tv, look at the news. Btw Diana isn't angry anymore thanks to the news. You can bring your ass over there, faces of the League are priceless and your old man start to regret what he did. Cissie words for the last sentence  
I precise. And batdad tell me to thank you for what you said when you were in prison.

Will read the beginning of the message and he turned on the Tv like Cass said. It was Cat Grant in Markovia with the royal family, interviewed

"Are you sure it was Kid Flash ?"  
"Yes, miss Grant, Kid Flash save my wife and the nation by himself and alone."  
"Which makes me and my husband think he didn't wait to receive the order and he has follow his heart and it is a good thing because without him, I'll be dead, crushed by the rocs."  
"If I remember correctly, Markovia has always support the intervention of the League without we asked them something ?"  
"Exactly and today I will send a message to Lex Luthor. Mister Luthor, as the king of Markovia, I demand you to reconsider the regulations about the Justice League and to return in the past. In other words, set them free from the chains you strain on them that they could do what they have to. And today we have a proof who shows that these rules are useless. It's all I have to say, goodbye miss Grant."  
"You've heard the opinion of the king on the question about the Justice League, Geoffrey. It was Cat Grant, at the Markovia's royal palace for GBS."

"Did we just gain an allie ?" asked Artemis, back from the Watchtower  
"Yes and a good one." answered the young speedster.

End of the Flashback

 

"Well, actually it's your father I should thank, without him there will be no discussion about the regulation."  
"But all of this start because you made the first step without your heroic act, the situation would have been different."  
"It was nothing." replied the answer, blushing heavily  
"Come on Bart, accept the honor we give you for once." insisted Dick  
"....Fine."

His phone vibrate and he looked at it, this time it was a message from Eduardo.

Dude, been a while me and Neut are waiting for you. Are you coming ?

Don't worry I'm coming I just bring a few friend who wants to be voulunteer

Cool, can't wait to meet them but I have to tell it to my dad.

No problem, see you soon

"Seems I will have a lecture if I'm late." joked Bart and Axel believed him  
"What ? Oh no, no, no, no, there's no way we let that happen, you're too pure and innocent for this world Bart. I swear in my life I wil protect you from this lecture and the best way is you're not late."  
"Oh I know, Bart protective squad." smirked Lisa and Owen laughed  
"Don't encourage him guys."  
"Have you understand why are they laughing, Tara ?" asked Violet  
"I think even if it is stupid...."   
"Come on girls hurry up, we've got a speedster to protect." exclaimed Axel, holding Bart in his arms and heading to the Zeta-tube.  
"See you later, Artemis." shouted Halo


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troubles at STAR L.A.B.S.

Detroit  
15:00

They used the Zeta-tube and to the surprise of the group, they arrived in a white building.

"Kiddo, where are we ?" asked Lisa  
"In Star L.A.B.S. The team and the League work with them when we need help about scientist stuff or when we are injuried, they are here to heal us. But don't worry, it doesn't happen very often." he reassured  
"Bart ! Finally, you're here." said Ed  
"Guys, this is Eduardo Dorado Jr. He is one of the volunteer and his father is the chief of Star L.A.B.S."  
"Nice to meet you all."  
"Same here." said Halo  
"Ed, this is Tara and Violet, they were abducted." said Bart, pointing the two young girls  
"Okay but.... Why three members of the Rogues are with you ?"  
"Curiosity." replied the criminals at the same time  
"And we are in good terms so don't need to panic." added the speedster  
"If you say so... I suppose you wanted to make them visit the center." assumed Ed and Bart nodded "Okay then follow me."

During the rest of the day, they visit the place: the cafeteria, the experiment room for new technology, a gymnasm, a garden... and they stop to walk when a question was asked or when they need a explication

"I don't understand the utility of a garden or a gymnasm in a Lab." said Tara  
"I presume is for metahumans." declare Owen  
"You get it." answered Bart  
"How did you guess it Boomer ?" asked Trickster  
"An intuition..."  
"Why the metahumans ?" asked Violet  
"How can I explain that ?" said for himself Ed  
"Sometimes the therapy group doesn't work so we ask if there's a place where they are more peaceful and calm who could permit them to talk about what they been through." explained Bart  
"So it's suppose to make things more easier ?" asked Tara to be sure  
"Indeed unfortunately we have case where the traumatize is harder to surpass." occured a man "Oh I'm sorry I didn't present myself, I am Eduardo Dorado senior, I am the one who has the idea to construct the younth center and I am the director of Star L.A.B.S. at Detroit."  
"Then how do you help those with this ?" asked Lisa

"That's why I'm here." answered Bart "I come from the future and I saw what happen to our world if the Reach would have succeed to become the master of the Earth. What they've done to metahumans... it's beyond everything you could imagine." Bart's body has tense at the mention of the future and Violet noticed he has clench his fists and teeths. The speedster regain his composure and sighed "Sorry, I'm not suppose to talk about future stuff or we're all gonna to feel the mode."  
"Feel the mode ?" asked Violet  
"It's one of Bart's expression, he got that from the future and it's mean that the things will turn bad, very bad." explained Ed  
"Would you like to do an example of therapy with us before to find yourself with others metahumans ?" asked Ed's father  
"Yes, it would be really a good thing." accepted Tara  
"Let's take a room then. Do you want to come too ?" asked Bart to the Rogues  
"Why not, it could be... Interesting." answered Lisa

 

"So are you comfortable ?" inquired Ed and everyone nodded "Very well, now we can start... If one of you want to start and the first step is to present who are we."  
"Me, I would like to do it." offered Violet  
"Sure, you can start when you feel ready."  
"Hello, I'm Violet Harper I live at Star City with two good friends. I got my powers when I was resurrected."  
"Wait a minute, resurrected ? You mean you were dead !?" exclaimed Ed and he looked to Bart  
"Apparently... Violet, how you died and resurrected ?" asked Bart, very concerned  
"It is not me who died but Gabrielle, I still don't know how she died but when I woke up, people were trying to bury me alive, they were shocked and Artemis arrived and help me."  
"Um... Who's Gabrielle ?" asked Axel  
"The girl who belonged to this body."  
"I don't get it, kiddo..." commented Owen  
"In reality, I'm a mother box who fused with this body." revealed Halo and everyone looked at her  
"Mother box... Like the technology on New Genesis ?" asked Ed  
"Yes, I don't remember how it's happen but you have to know that Mother box are alive, we feel things too."

"Fused mother box with humans..." muttered Bart and Violet nodded to him  
"Is there a problem, speedybuddy ?" asked Trickster  
"That's what they were trying to do..." he whispered  
"Bart, you sure you're okay ?" asked Lisa  
"I need to get out." he answered and he left the room without saying a thing  
"I will joined him, I don't think it's a good idea to let him alone..." said Boomer  
"And us we will continued..." Owen nodded and left the room

"They seem to be really close... Like brothers." noticed Tara and Lisa just smiled  
"Glider, don't tell me you know something..." understood Axel  
"Maybe... But do you think Bart was talking about the future especially the Reach ?" she asked

"Probably but I don't know many thing. When he come to help, he reassured and encouraged people but him... He stayed in his shell, he wants to avoid spoilers or to talk about it."

"If he is like this then how metahumans can trust him ?" said Axel curious

"He has this thing who attract you like a magnet and he is friendly even if he is hyperactive. But there's one thing who shows he say the truth and when you see it, you know how much he is hurt inside no matter how hard he tries to hide it." explained Ed

"Are you really sure about that ? Because it's the first time I heard about future stuff like this. I think he shows it intentionnally to prevent people to be in the same situation as him." replied Lisa

If only I can do something... thought Halo

 

When Owen left and enter in the corridor, Bart was somewhere else and Boomer understood he used his speed because the speedster knew his brother would follow him. To prevent someone heard their conversation, Owen assumed Bart went to a peaceful place, still in Star L.A.B.S. but where ? He tried to follow a logic: Bart loved food but because he grew up in a future where food was limited, he learned to deprive it and when something is really wrong he didn't eat so he wasn't at the cafeteria, he also knew that Bart learned some skills from the League of Asssassin in the future and when he can train himself to improve those skills, he goes in a gymnasm or in the training room of the Watchtower but when he is angry, he just hit something else if he can't contain it and Bart wasn't angry or at least for now. The only place where Bart could be is the garden.

"But why it will be there ? Or there's something who recalled him Donny and... Mom." he thought loudly and his voice start to cracked when he thought at Meloni. But it wasn't the right moment to have regret or expose his emotions, he has to check on Bart before something bad happen.

He ran on a slow pace to not get the attention of the scientists and headed towards the garden and he was right, Bart was there, huddling himself near to flowers. He waited a little thinking that his brother will notice his presence but he was wrong, the speedster was still shocked by the last revelation of Violet however Owen has left the future unintentionally because of the speedforce but he had time to write a last letter to Bart before he left so he didn't know at what Bart was referring.

"Next time, leave me a memo." comment Owen  
"Sorry." replied Bart but no more details  
"Okay... And if you told me what you think right now." he suggested  
"I don't need a therapy. Not right now."  
"Are you sure about that ?" asked Owen. 

The speedster remained silent, Owen sighed and sat down next to him. Its at this moment he noticed that Bart was holding tightly his arms, and he was trembling and the Rogue understood what Bart has discover or thought was the correct word.

"Don't tell me that the Reach tried to..."  
"Yeah and they could do experiment because the Light had or has in his possession many objects coming from New Genesis. They were convinced that if they can fuse a human body with a mother box, they could use it to control people without their scarab. I don't count all the persons who died because of their curiosity."  
"I suppose it's happen after I left." and the younger nodded then he held tightly Owen arm, trying to forget those dark times. They stay like this until a good friend came in a singular way.

"Are you okay ?" Owen raised his head and was surprised because it was an animal who talk to them.  
"A monkey ? And he is green ?"  
"Hey, Gar..." answered Bart  
"You know him !?" exclaimed Boomer and the monkey turned to a teenage with green skin "One of your teammates ?" he asked to Bart and the speedster nodded.  
"What are you doing here, Garfield ? You aren't with Perdita ?"  
"You are not the only one who wants to help those teenagers, Bart. I always support them and even if it was for a short time, the Reach tested our metagene after..."  
"Mount Justice has been destroyed." finished Owen and Gar turned his head to him. Owen look at him then he realized the mistake he just made but without thinking he continued and get Garfield attention more. "Oups, I shouldn't say that."  
"How do you..."

Garfield couldn't finish his sentence because they heard an explosion coming from the main building and they get out, the three of them only to see the terror twins and Icicle Jr.

"BB, I think we can have our pay back." said Bart  
"Funny I was thinking the same thing, Kid."  
"Before to act guys, shouldn't be better to make sure that all the meta humans are safe or to telport them somewhere else."  
"Don't worry for that, something tells me that Violet is taking care of that."  
"It's already done." said Violet behind them, Ed, Tara and another girl with her.  
"Where's Lisa and Axel ?" asked Owen  
"They are with the teenagers at Happy Harbor, we called M'gann to say that the situation has became complicate." explained Tara  
"Sis will protect them."  
"I'm surprise your dad let you join us after what happen with the Reach." said Bart and Ed didn't reply.

Icicle Jr notice them and shoot ice, Halo notice it and form a shield to protect her friends. The vilains recognize a major part of their opponents.

"Those two girls, they were with supey and the blue bird." said Icicle  
"And I suppose the teenage in green and the boy near to him are the two we capture for the Reach two years ago. Impulse and Beast Boy if I'm not wrong." added Tommy  
"Then it will be easy to recuperate the meta-humans we lost." provoke Tuppence  
"In two years we have time to improve our skills." answered Bart  
"And we should be the one to say it would be easy because the two girls here have kick your ass without difficulties." taunted Owen, smiling and Tommy replied by attacking them. Gar turned into a gorilla and throw a punch.

Terra and Halo have decided to take down Tuppence, Owen and Bart, Icicle. As for Ed and the girl they decided to prepare something for Terra that she could use against her opponent.

Icicle was trying his best to hurt Bart and Owen but his two opponent were simply too fast and Owen seems to know how to glide on ice without forget he was pretty good with boomerangs just like his father so it makes things harder for the vilain of ice.

"Can you stop moving ?"  
"No and you should be the one to stop or" replied Bart  
"Or what ?" asked Icicle Jr  
"I'm going to say to Superboy you were a bad boy and you won't be invite anymore to his marriage."  
"What ? No, you can't-" Before he could finished what he was saying, Owen knocked it out and Icicle fall on Tommy and they were both on the ground. Gar took the opportunity and place on them a container thanks to his Gorilla form.  
"It should gain us some time." shouted Beast Boy.  
"Then let's go help the girls."   
"Are you sure of that ? Because me I think they do well" declare Owen.

And he was right: Terra and Halo were a good duo, they arrive to coordinate their attacks which infuriate Tuppence. But what makes her more angry was when Ed has made a small sign to Terra towards them to indicate they bring a big rock. So she used her powers and throw that rock on Tuppence. Once it was done Ed went to Gar side still in Gorilla, the two brothers stay on their guard and the girls watched the rock and they saw it move. Tuppence launch the rock on Halo. Because she was surprise, Violet didn't have time to create a shield.

"VIOLET !" screamed Tara drawning Bart attention on her and Violet. When he saw Violet, he knew she was unconscious and he felt a pain on his shoulder but he ignore it and catch her. As the same time, it seems Tommy woke up and just by stretching his limbs, he pushed away the container under the watch of Ed and BB. Then Ed realize where the container were going, he use his powers to teleport where was the girl who help him, grab her and re-teleport himself near to Bart with Halo in his arms.

"How are they ?" asked Owen, worried  
"Unconscious." replied Ed  
"As for Violet, it seems that her powers of regeneration has start to make their work." added Bart then the young speedster glared to the terror twins.  
"Thank god..." muttered Tara then she done the same thing as Bart "The only good news is their icy friend is still unconscious and help for us is possibly coming."  
"It will be really great if we can finish them before their arrival." said Owen pissed off and he took two boomerangs.  
"I don't think you are able to beat us. If you want to avoid defeat like two years ago then handed us the two meta girl and we will treat them very well.... Once in a box."  
"Who said we were going to give up ?" declare Garfield in a snake form, restraining Tuppence.  
"You want metahumans in a box ?" asked Bart and he didn't hide his anger  
"Then started with yourself." announce Ed

Despite Gar being around her, Tuppence free violently one of her arm and push a button on a mother box who open a zeta-tube beneath Bart and Ed. However neither of them has fall in the trap: Ed teleport somewhere else when the zeta tube open and Bart was running, matching the frequence of vibrance of the tube and he jumped outside the tube and it was a big jump. However he saw Icicle Jr who had gain conscious and saw he prepare to throw ice at him, big ice and everyone knows that speed and ice wasn't a good match but Bart's priority number one has always been to make sure others was safe before himself.

He couldn't help but smile a little, Owen saw it and he knew what his little brother has in mind. But before he could say something, Bart, still in the air, throw Halo at Owen which cause to the elder to fall on the ground but his eyes were still looking to his brother.

"Keep her safe." he said then before anyone could react, ice hitted Bart and the speedster's back hit a wall before to fall on the ground with ice piercing his left shoulder.

"BART !" shouted Owen  
"Oh man, Barry's gonna to kill us for this..." was the only thought inside Ed's mind.

A laugh interrupt their thoughts and it was Tommy "Well done. With the speedster out, it's gonna to be more easier. But maybe I'll should make sure he never gets up."  
"Or we could bring him with the others as an bonus." added quick!y Tuppence.

Tommy walked where was Bart but he couldn't reach him because a colonn of rock appears out of nowhere and hit him. Icicle and Tuppence watch this than they saw the earth forming a shield around the speedster. They knew soon who done this because a yellow aura appear around Tara and they could see she was angry and not only her, without knowing it, Icicle found himself on the ground and he saw Owen looking at him with a hatred look.

"Over my dead body if you want to take him." announce Owen and Terra make float in the air with her powers rocks and her too was pissed off.  
"Eduardo, go on Bart's side and make sure he's okay. If he needs the first medical aid then give it to them."  
"The most important is the piece of ice, if you don't retire it, it might die because it will slowing his organism which is the opposite of his powers." declare Owen  
"But-"  
"DO IT !" he ordered and Ed knew he should do what Owen told him to do but also because they were something in Owen eyes who make him understand they can't.... No, Owen can't loose Bart. So he ran to Bart's side while carrying Halo and the other girl to make sure they are all safe. Gar joined soon Owen and Terra ready to make them pay. Without saying anything, the battle start again.

Once behind the rocks who protect them, Ed could see how much Bart was hurt: blood coming from his left shoulder was spilling on the floor and ice has started to cover the left part of Bart's body. If he doesn't react soon, he will have to announce bad news to Barry and he prefer die than to confront an angry Flash.

"So the most important is to remove the ice but if I do that there will be more blood."  
"Why are you talking about blood ?" asked a feminin voice he recognize  
"Violet ! Thank god, you're awake. Does your healing powers work on the others." he asked with hope  
"If I want, yes. Why ?"

Ed answered by letting her see who was hurt and when she saw it was Bart, she went to his side, place his head on her thigs and she nodded to Ed who understood he could remove the ice from the shoulder. When he remove it, Violet place her hand on Bart's shoulder however when her hands was surround by a purple aura and try to heal Bart wound, red lightning appears and attack her. Ed grabs her just in time before she could be hurt, they had enough of one person so two...

"What the hell was that ?"  
"His powers ?" suggest Halo  
"Yeah but why ?" asked himself Ed but he was stop in his reflexion by the moans of the girl who refain conscious. At least at three they could patch the sppedster.  
"How you're feeling ?" asked Violet  
"I'm fine... I'm sorry to have..."  
"It's normal." reassure Ed and she nodded then she looked up at the sky and saw grey clouds forming "Soon it will be raining and a storm is coming."  
"What ? But they didn't-" Halo cuts him off  
"Eduardo look." He turned his head and saw that Bart injury was healed, well not completely because he got a scar and it surprise him because even if Bart was fast, he shouldn't be already heal  
"What the fucking hell is going on with you Bart ?"  
"Maybe I can search in his mind..." propose a voice they recognize  
"M'gann!" said happily Halo  
"The others ?" asked Ed  
"Helping Owen, Garfield and Tara." she replied but she was mainly focus on Bart. She place her hands at the side of the speedster.  
"Just search for him, avoid any memories or information about the future." recalled Ed  
"I will try but if I must see some of them to reach him then I will not have other choice." Ed nodded then M'gann eyes glow green, entering in Bart's mind in order to bring him back and make sure his powers aren't out of control.

In Bart's mind

When M'gann enter, she didn't expect to see the thoughts of the speedster being organized because Bart has the reputation to be impulsive and have a million thoughts through his mind. They have all underestimate him from the beginning but more she thinking about it more it makes sense: in order to change the future, Kid Flash has to know exactly what he must do in the past.

But right now she must found the teenage lost in his own mind to be sure he can control his powers. And the fact his mind his perfectly clean will make things easier to notice Bart. And she was right, M'gann feel the speedster presence and she went to him. However more she came closer to the speedster more the ambiance turn into one of anger, hate, evil and dark.

She reached the room where was Bart and she didn't like what she saw: darkness in the room with sparks of red lightning appearing out of nowhere and Bart was there but he was made prisoner... No, he was absorbed by the red lightning and those darkness, she understood it was Bart own power who tried to make disappear the Bart they knew. She has to do something before they loose him forever.

She fly over him and like she expected, the red lightning attack her, M'gann avoid it with difficulties but she finally reach the young speedster. Miss Martian made a contact and the red lightning disappear as for the darkness they release Bart but they stayed in that room and the ambiance stayed cold.

Bart open his eyes as the second he was released and was surprise to see the leader of the team with him.

"Miss Martian, where are we ?"  
"Actually in your mind." she answered  
"My mind ?" he asked himself then like he understood, his eyes were widenly open. "You didn't-"  
"Don't worry, I didn't look at your memories about the future to find you, you mind is pretty clear for a speedster... Except for this room." she said remembering where she was. "But enough talk about me. What his the last thing you remember ?"  
"To have throw Halo at Owen and being hit by one of the attack of Icicle Jr. After that is the blackout total." he explained then he realize what he said "Owen and-"  
"They are fine. Dick and the others are with them, ready to beat the Terror Twins."  
"Thank god." he said, relieved  
"But they will be better when they knew you come back to us and me when we will leave this room. Which makes me think.... What is this room ? She was trying to absorb you or more like the darkness and there was red lightning-" She couldn't finish her sentence because Bart grab her violently and he looks like he was afraid.  
"Did you said red lightning ? Are you sure abouth that ?" Still surprise she responded by a nod "Not good that, not good at all."  
"What's wrong'?"   
"You know how they said it's the calm before the storm ? Well, it might be true."  
"And when this storm is suppose to come ?" She asked and before Bart could answer, a storm of red lightning surround them.  
"Your mind is really weird."  
"Normally I should be able to control my powers even from my mind. You said my own powers were trying to absorb me ?" he asked  
"Yes."  
"The truth is I'm not the only one who possess red lightning, I kinda inherited that from him but I don't know how to control it."  
"Why didn't you ask for his help ?"  
"Because in exchange, he wanted that I kill-" They were cut off by a sudden gust of wind who took Miss Martian and as the same time the darkness and red lightning were holding Bart. "Miss Martian, what is happening ?"  
"I don't know. The only thing I'm sure about is that someone wants to expulse me from your mind and I won't be able to stay. It's up to you now." And she disappear, leaving Bart alone and struggling for his freedom?  
"Oh come on, let me go, my friends need me, my brother need me."

A clap of hand resonate near to him and a figure appears at his side.  
"Still sacrificing yourself for the sake of the others. It will really hurt me if you die, you're the only one with the same power as me but you deny it. And still you could protect more people if only you set your rage free."  
"What do you want, Thawne ?"  
"The storm is forming, grandson but it won't be freed without you so I'm here to help you. Mentally thanks to an old friend of mine."  
"Gorilla Grodd. Still planning to kill the Flash ?"  
"Of course but only you can become him. I always wanted to be the Flash but I can't. You, on the other hand, because you are both a Thawne and an Allen, you have this possibility. And you more worthy of the name of the Flash than Barry."  
"You already know my answer."  
"The answer of the Bart I know but not the answer when you will... Reborn." Thawne explained and he grabbed Bart by the collar.

"What are you doing ?"   
"The only way for you to become a better Flash is to have access equally at mine and Barry's powers but you always use his powers than mine. However the seed of the negative speedforce is in you and had grown up. Her too want to be free and she found a way to escape, you know what I'm talking about Bart. But if you refuse her powers then I am obligate to fix this mistake of yours."  
"Do you have at least the possibility to do this ?" Bart taunted and without a word Thawne brin them above a lake of the negative speedforce. "You can't do that, you have no right, it's my choice. Despite being a bad guy, you show love for me and if you really care about me then you will respect my choice." Thawne turned his head to his grandson and Bart could see a tear, a real tear on the cheek of Barry worst nightmare.  
"In diferent ways, you show me what is it to have a son which you mother failed. I am truly sorry Bart." 

On this, Eobard Thawne throw his grandsom inside the lake of the negative speedforce and each time a speedster is losing some thing precious to him, time slow down but this time is for both Bart and Thawne. One is watching his grandson falling, the other couldn't do anything to stop his fall but to pleade his grandpa to save him. But the Reverse Flash didn't do anything he just watch Bart Allen, his grandson, falling inside the lake.

"If you really hate me, Bart then the power of the negative speedforce should be granted to you."

And Thawne disappear at the moment where a colonn of red light appears.


	3. Chapter 3

Detroit  
While M'gann is in Bart's mind.  
  
When they were fighting, Tuppence stop an arrow with one of her hand but it was an explosive arrow but she didn't knew so when it explode, she take some damage.  
  
"Who done this ?" she asked  
"You already know it." answer a male voice  
"Superboy." exclaimed at the same time Tommy and Owen  
"And he is not alone." And with that Icicle Jr was on the ground.  
"It really hurt, Nightwing." said Icicle  
"Glad to know" muttered Owen  
  
"Tara, are you hurt ?" asked the prince of Markovia.  
"No, I am fine. But I am not sure if we can said the same thing for Violet..."   
"Violet ! She's hurt ?"  
"I am fine now Geoforce." announced Halo.   
  
"And sis, where is she ?" asked Garfield, in a bird form  
"She's trying to bring Bart back to us. We can't loose another speedster." explained Artemis  
"Well, sorry for you but I remember our boss was interested in your speedster so he is coming with us." replied Tommy  
"Over my dead body !" countered Owen, quickly which makes the heroes more suspicious about his relation with Kid Flash.  
"We didn't ask for your opinion." said Tuppence and she was searching for the mother box she had but she didn't have it anymore.  
"Are you searching this ?" asked Garfield with something in the nozzle of his eagle form.  
"Well done, Garfield." congrats Conner "It will be better if you take the mother box far away from them."  
"Understood." And Garfield left the place  
  
"Hey, it's not fair. Give it back to us." pouted Icicle and he try to throw ice at the green bird but a boomerang stop him.  
"Forget it, I don't know for who your working for or why you want metahumans but I won't let you take anyone with you." declare Owen.  
"Then try to stop us."   
"Challenge accpeted." answered Nightwing with a smile.  
  
Superboy jump and was the first one to throw a punch to Tommy, with this action, the battle start. Since Tara has face Tuppence, she keep the same opponent but this time she was help by Brion, their tactics was simple: one of them distract Tuppence while the others was preparing a big attack, not too big but enough to do several damage. Once Tuppence was disoriented, Tara imprison her with her powers and Brion place on Tuppence a collar.  
  
Since Icicle has hurt Bart, Owen were in a full rage mode against the metahuman, if he was far away from the town with no one with him, he would have kill the ice vilain. But he was with heroes and the first Robin now named Nightwing and Owen knew Dick has his suspicions on him and Bart. However his attack were more violent to make understand his opponent he shouldn't have do this to Kid Flash. And with Nightwing and his fight skills, Icicle Jr has troubles to keep them away from him.   
  
They were able to make him fall on the ground and Nightwing put a collar. Nightwing was ready to go and help Superboy but he noticed Owen wasn't following him, he turned and saw Boomer staring at the metahuman.  
  
"What ? I've got something on my face ?" Owen didn't respond but he took a boomerang in his hands and aiming it towards Icicle.  
"Owen !" shouted Nightwing but Boomer didn't listen him and launch the boomerang.  
  
At the surprise of the batboy, the boomerang pass at a few inches of the metahuman face and was on the ground. "Hurt once again the speedster and I'll make sure you never do that." Owen threaten and Junior gulped at his menace. "Let's go help Superboy." said Owen and Dick didn't contest it. But it doesn't mean he will talk to Owen later about his action.   
  
The fight between Conner and Tommy was a hand to hand fight and the clone has difficulties so he easily accept the help from his friends when they came and it started to rain. The Markov's siblings attack him at distance along with Tigress while Owen, Dick and Kon-El took him face to face. But for a reason they ignore their team up didn't work.  
  
"You think really I'll come without preparing myself after our last encounter ?"  
"I didn't know you have a brain." said Nightwing.  
"Nightwing, any idea ?" asked Artemis  
"Me, I've got one. Hand me the speedster and we'll leave the place." propose Tommy.  
"What part didn't you understand in over my dead body ?"  
"Your wish." replied the coloss  
  
Tommy took a container and launch it to everyone except Boomer because as soon as his hands was free from the huge object he charge like a bull at Owen which Bart's brother avoid but Tommy grab him by the collar and Owen was project against a wall that his head hit. He probably have a concussion because he was ready to close his eyes. But Tommy hadn't finish with him, he broke ice with one of his hand, make sure the tip was sharp then he throw it straight at Owen.  
  
"Owen !" screamed Tigress and as the same time, the storm broke out and the lightning was red and we could see the sky being red sometimes.  
  
A few minutes ago, Ed and Halo were the first one to notice the phenomenon however they stopped to observe it because they heard M'gann who came back but they could see she was freak out and that Bart was still unconscious.  
  
"M'gann what happened ?" asked softly Halo  
"I was kicked out from Bart's mind by something or someone and when I came back to reality, the atmosphere is the same than where I found him. Can someone dare to explain me ?"  
"Well..." Ed was cut off by lightnings and it didn't escape M'gann to see they were red.  
"Red lighgning ? Again !?" exclaimed the white martian.  
"Again ? Why are you saying that ?"  
"Me I have a better question. Does any of you has seen Avengers: Infinity War ?" asked the girl which surprise the three heroes.  
"Yes even if I don't see the point." answered Ed.  
"You remember the scene where Groot is mading Stormbreaker's handle by using his own body and just after...."  
"We saw Thor's hand reacting to his new weapon by sparkles of lightning." finished Ed "Yeah but why are you saying that ?"  
"Because I feel like the same thing is happening with Bart." she revealed and indeed sparkles of red lightning appears around Bart's hand which scared more M'gann.  
"I don't know for you but maybe we should took some distance because if the same thing is going to happen like in Infinity War then..." Ed explanation was interrupt by Artemis scream.  
"Owen !" they heard and this triggerred Bart's awakening then when he opened his eyes time slow down.  
  
He took a position more comfortable then he examinate his surroundings until he saw a piece of ice directed towards Owen which make Bart furious and because of his emotions his powers manifest themselves under the form of red lightning. Kid Flash notice this and smirked.  
  
"He was right... I'm reborn. I should have accept this power, my true legacy a long time ago." he whispered then he glanced to the ice. "Let's see what I'm able to do with those powers."  
  
Time return to normal and red lightning appear in front of Owen at the moment the ice arrived near to Owen. Everyone was shocked but they were more when they saw a figure stood at the place where the lightning struck, holding the ice.  
  
M'gann guess who it was because she feel the atmosphere was cold and dark like in Bart's mind. Conner and Nightwing were the first one to saw clearly who it was.  
  
"Bart !?" exclaimed the two friends.  
"What ? You sure of that ?" asked Brion.   
  
Like to answer at Brion's question, lightnings appear in the sky and their light show Bart but the heroes noticed something had change in the speedster eyes and personnality.  
  
"Are you the one who hurt Owen ?" he asked to Tommy.  
"And what will you do if it was the case ?"  
  
Bart smirked and lightnings appears around his arms and went towards the ice and his hand only to break the ice. "Broke you." he answered with a voice who sent shivers on Artemis spine. She really started to be afraid of this... New Bart. Tommy laughed at the speedster's answer but before he could blink, Bart was in front of him and thanks to his speed he was able to punch the other terror twin and send him on the ground to everyone surprise, Tommy himself then he saw his body being electrified and just after he was electrocuted.  
  
"Get out or get hurt." warned Bart but Tommy charged against him "Get hurt then ?" With his superspeed he dodged every attacks until he replied by throwing a red lightning bolt on the back of his enemy. Tommy let a scream of pain escape which surprise Superboy.  
  
"Did Bart really hurt him ?"  
"It seems his new powers and those red lightning are efficient." noticed Dick.  
"EFFICIENT !?" shouted Artemis "Those new powers are making him crazy. He is not himself anymore. It's like we're losing him."   
"It's exactly like inside his mind but this time we... I failed." explained M'gann but without giving any details. Violet wanted an explanation but she was cut off by Tommy laugh.  
  
"What's so funny ?"  
"My boss was right. Metahumans are weapons." Bart froze at this and stayed silent for a few seconds  
"Weapons ?"   
"Yes, the human ADN change and create metahumans only to do the war. That's why we came here tonight to took metahumans and send them to interested people."  
"Metahumans are weapons ?" The outsiders notice the storm has become more violent as the same time, Owen woke up and he instantly feel that something has change only by the presence of his brother.   
"Bart ?" he muttered  
"WE ARE NOT WEAPONS ! WE ARE HUMANS !" shouted Bart and a new storm broke out but this one was more violent than the previous one and Nightwing finally understood how it worked.  
  
"The storm is generated by Bart's negative emotions. The more he get angrier..."  
"The more the storm became dangerous." finished Tara.  
"Is there a way for Kid Flash to come back normal ?" asked Brion   
"I want to try..." announced M'gann  
"No, you won't be able to reach him. I'm your only chance." replied Owen. Nightwing was ready to ask him why but it seems Boomer guess what Grayson has in his mind. "Later. I'll answer to all of your question."   
  
The heroes look to each other, nodded then Dick give his approval. Owen thanked them silently but before he could do something they heard another scream. They all turned their head to see Tommy on his knees, electricity all around his body, generated by Bart.  
  
"Do you know human generated electricity ? That's how, thanks to my new powers, I can hurt you. Maybe I should make sure you never use your hands ever again." he said with a smirk then he hold Tommy by the back of his head and raised his hand and vibrate her "Or finish you." Owen decide he was time to intervene before they've got a new victim.  
"Bart, stop !" His little brother turned slightly his head to him but his hand has stop to vibrate and he release Tommy.  
"Why I should do that ?"  
"Because it's not by killing you'll help the metahumans."  
"You don't know anything, ANYTHING about the crap I've been through when you weren't here for me. What they've done to metahumans. There's no way I let that happen here, in the past."  
"Then explain me ! If you do it then I could help you."  
"You won't understand it."   
  
Suddenly they heard a zeta-tube being open and they saw Tuppence and Icicle Jr being teleported. Bart and Owen understood who will be the next so Kid Flash turned around and saw Tommy smiling.  
  
"Bye-bye." he said then he disappear in a zeta-tube  
"NO !" roared Bart and he was ready to jump inside the zeta-tube but Owen stop him by grabbing his arms and holding him back by hugging him. "Let me go ! They have to pay for what they have already done to metahumans."  
"No ! Last time you have pursue someone because they took metahumans or hurt some of them, it ended pretty bad for you." recalled Owen still holding Bart who has stop to fight back. "And I thought I lost you. You remember ?" finished the elder  
"Yeah. But this time it's diferent, I'm stronger I can protect everyone." replied the younger.  
"No you're not. This is what he wants to make you believe but all he wants is to see you turned against us like he has done it with..."  
"Thad. And we never see him again." said softly Bart and with that the storm stop, the clouds went away to let the sky of the night appear.  
  
"It's working !" declare Dick.  
"You mean he made it." corriged M'gann and Artemis ran to Bart's side to hug him.  
"Never do that again."  
"I won't I promise." Bart reassured  
"We still need to check if it's really okay." replied Conner  
"With or without the League ?" asked Bart who didn't want to alert Barry.  
"It would be better without the League, right sis ?" said Garfield who has returned.  
"Probably. None of them was here during the incident of tonight even if I'm the leader of the team." explained M'gann. They all nodded even Bart who was in a bad shape, he looks like tired.   
"We should call my dad, he will be more able to check on Bart." recalled Eduardo  
"I can do that." said Violet then she opened a zeta-tube but before to enter it she talked "Go inside the building and rest a little while I bring back Eduardo's father. And maybe give Bart some food."  
"Actually that's a good idea." agreed Bart  
"For resting or for the food ?" asked Tara and Bart smiled, a weak smile.  
"Food." answered Owen for Bart  
"Do I must bring Lisa and Axel too ?" asked Violet to Boomer  
"Don't need to ask them, they'll be the first one to ask you to bring them back to Star L.A.B.S." he explained.  
"Okay. Just wait inside, I'll be back." and she used the Zeta-tube.  
"We'll be better inside like Violet said it." declare Tara  
"Maybe I could cook something for you while we wait, Bart. What do you think ?" asked Miss Martian  
"That would be appreciable." he answered  
"Then it settle."   
  
All the heroes went inside the buildings but what they didn't know is Eobard Thawne along with Gorilla Grodd were watching them from afar. Grodd, when he saw Kid Flash going in Star L.A.B.S. building, made a step but Thawne stop him.  
  
"He won this battle but the power of the Negative Speedforce inside him is free. This is just a question of time."  
 _"You're careful but because you do not want failed with him like the other or because you really care for your grandson."_  
"For the first time in my life, I do not have the answer or maybe a beginning. As for Thad, I try to teach him something he didn't have at birth. It is my fault if he isn't here anymore."  
 _"Now the real question is when we will act ? We can't do anything against the Flash without your grandson. We absolutely need him."_  
"Our next action will be unfold at Apokolips. It is a land of terror however when the young heroes will be there, we need to took Bart before Darkseid or Savage. But now he knows we here an excursion in his mind to make him use my powers will be more difficult so..." started Thawne.  
 _"I will be searching for a memory."_ finished Grodd  
"Precisely a memory about Blue Beetle. Not about the one he saved but the one from his past, the one who has caused him so much pain and make me realize it was Bart who got my powers. However it will be our last option."  
 _"You would like to try something else before ?"_  
Indeed but we need to work on it. Come Grood we're returning to home."  
 _"Very well."_  
  
  
Star L.A.B.S  
00:00  
  
Ed's father and Dr Jace were checking on Bart along with Lisa, Axel, Artemis, Jefferson, Brion, Tara, Garfield and Ed himself even if it was more a mental check for those who knew him well while M'gann, Conner and Dick were with Owen like he promise to tell them the truth.  
  
"So what is your relation with Bart ?"  
"The short version is Bart and I are brothers." This information surprise them but at least they've got the confirmation.  
"So you're relate to the Flash ?" asked M'gann  
"I said this was the short version." recalled Owen.  
"What is the long version then ?" asked Dick.  
"We are half-brothers, we don't have the same dad."  
"There's more, right ?" guessed Conner.  
"Yeah and you should take a sit because you wil have an headache in the end."  
"We're listening."  
"I don't know how but my old man found himself in the future, amnesic and it's our mom, Meloni who found him. She bring him to one of the hideout Resistance and heal him. They've got a relation, mom was pregnant she gave me birth and dad was starting to remember his past. When he got all his memories and we knew when he came from, the Resistance construct a time machine to bring him back to his time. He understood he had to before the timeline change." he explained  
"And Bart ?"  
"Don and mom met a few years later after Iris death, her death wish was their children joined the resistance so they'll do it. At the beginning Don and Meloni relation was cold but you know what they said: enemies turns into lovers and it's exactly what happened. I was five when Bart was born. Of course, he got powers but much powerful than mine's."  
"And you, how you got speed even if it's for a short distance ?" asked Dick  
"Can't avoid that I suppose.... My powers just like Bart's red lightning you've seen tonight came from our same grandfather, even mom doesn't like him."  
"And what is the name of your grandfather ?"  
"Eobard Thawne also know as..." started Owen  
"The Reverse Flash." finished the three heroes by muttering it and under the shock of this new revelation.  
  
From the other side of the window, Violet who had accompaniated the girl and just returned, saw them and she understood she should let them alone so she joined where was the others. Once inside the room, Brion asked how she's doing.  
  
"I am fine, Geoforce. My powers worked but your attention should be on Bart."  
"Why ?"  
"He protect and save me." she answered  
"And he got himself hurt which why he is here." reminded Artemis  
"Isn't the job of heroes to risk their life for the innocent ?" replied Axel  
"It would be crash if we don't lose someone else or being grounded by the Flash." explained Garfield  
"Yeah... Can't imagine what will happen if Flash learn what happen tonight." declare Ed  
"Hum... You know I'm there and I can hear you ?" recalled the speedster  
"Of course, we were just teasing you." said Lisa and she went on his side.  
"First my mother, now Violet... I really don't know how to thank you for everything you did." declare Brion  
"You don't need to... Like Axel said it, it's part of the job."  
"Have you finished ? If it's the case, we would like you remove your upper clothes." demanded Dr Jace.  
  
At this demand, Bart eyes wide open and everyone notice it.  
  
"Is everything alright ? If it's because there's too much people we can ask to everyone  to leave the room." reassured Eduardo senior  
"It's not that... Just..." he sighed "Don't tell it to grandpa or grandma."  
"It's okay kiddo. No one will revealed what we saw tonight, we understood what it means for you to keep secrets." assured Jefferson.  
"Thanks." said Bart  
  
Bart removed his clothes and he was now bare chest. The little group was surprise to see scars on his back and one bigger on his left shoulder besides his injury he got when he saved Halo start to bleeding.  
  


“Where did you get that, kid ?” asked Jefferson and Bart stay silent. As for Eduardo he understood immediately where they came from.

“The Reach.” he whispered but enough loud for the hero who fight the Reach invasion

“And this will never happen thanks to Bart and Wally.” replied Artemis, taking some bandage and concentrating on patching up Bart at his shoulder.  
  
"Ouch, Artemis you were obligate to clutched the bandage ?”  
  
“I suppose you don’t want to worry Iris about the bandage or the blood on your clothes so you stay with me and Will for tonight.”  
  
"And how you will do that ?" he asked  
  
"Let's just said there's a certain cousin of yours who was stubborn and ask you to stay for the night." she said with a smile knowing Lian will be pleased by this

 

“Crash.”

 

A few days later

Brion wanted to pay his debt towards Bart so he ask at Conner where the speedster lived and at Artemis, what he should give to Bart for starting a good relation between them since Nightwing decide it was time for him, Victor, Forager, Tara and Violet to join the team. Now it was at Central City, in front of the Garricks house and ring at the door.

By chance it was the newest Kid Flash who open the door. When he discovered Bart was Kid Flash, Brion really need to thank him properly like he should do it if he was at Markovia as the prince of his country and when they were to Conner house he feel like he didn't do that. And because he knew how much he was popular in Markovia even before his heroic act.

“Brion, what are you doing here ?”

“I’m here to thank you about what everything you did for me and Markovia. Also I would like to become... Friends with you because I will soon join the team and I don't know anything about you. Well I know only a little... And before you ask, after you left with Artemis, Conner explain from where you come… or should I say when ?”

“I know, time travel is a mess even I lost sometimes but um… you really came only for that. Not for visiting Central City ? Or the Flash museum ?”

“Yes but if you don’t mind… Maybe we could hang out ?”

“That will be cool and will be a good way to stay whelmed. But if we hang out, we should make proper presentation. I’m Bart Allen, grandson of the Flash.”

“Brion Markov, prince of Markovia. Wait… Did you said grandson of the Flash ? For real ?”

“I answer you if you show me what you’re hiding.”

“Oh that… Artemis told me you love Chicken Whizzies so I buy a bag for you.”

“Well, we should eat it while we’re hanging out. Do you want to visit a place in particulary.”

“Why not… The Flash museum ?”

“Good for me. Then Flash museum, here we come.”

_The End_


End file.
